And I Will Love You So
by when the night grows old
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just spent a romantic evening together, things move into the bedroom, and this is what happens. Companion story to "A Little R & R", can be read alone. AU. Klaine. Smut.


**A/N: so this is a companion story for "All In the Family PART II" and it's basically an avoided smut scene between Kurt and Blaine! Can be read on its own, tho! Enjoy!**

**Title from the song "I was made for you" by Rivers Cuomo. (it's kind of my new klaine theme atm…you should take a listen! Or at least google the lyrics or SOMETHING!)**

"_I want—I want to_do_things, with you,_" Kurt felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat. Blaine wanted to _do_ things, with him. The thought was unfathomable to Kurt. Of course Kurt wanted to _do _things with Blaine, but to have those feelings returned…Kurt wasn't going to lie to himself, it was a little scary to think about.

He and Blaine hadn't done anything very scandalous, they were very reserved. They'd only gone so far as to make-out while standing, or occasionally while sitting down, neither of them had pressed much further than that. But tonight, tonight was different.

Tonight, Kurt noticed how Blaine's muscles rippled whenever he bent his arms, Kurt noticed the intense warmth that enveloped him whenever Blaine looked at him with his deep, hazel eyes. He noticed the way his own heart would beat noticeably faster when he was kissing Blaine, he noticed the way he could almost _feel_ Blaine's heartbeat from his lips. Tonight was different, Kurt noticed every little thing about Blaine, and it was driving him _crazy_, in the best way possible.

Kurt's mind was snapped back into reality when he noticed Blaine was sitting on the edge of _his_ bed. Kurt still had himself wrapped around Blaine's whole upper body, still gripping for dear life. Only now did he notice this wasn't necessary anymore, so he released Blaine to look into his lovers eyes.

Kurt was almost startled to see Blaine looking back at him, his warm honey colored eyes met with Kurt's icy sapphire ones. "Hi." Blaine spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Hi," Kurt replied, somewhat shakily. He was nervous, that much should've been obvious. But above that, he was anxious, and even above _that_, he was_ thrilled._ Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, letting Blaine's tongue explore lazily. At one point, Blaine's tongue skimmed over the far corner of Kurt's cheek, sending shivers throughout his whole body. "A-are we really going to do…_this_?" Kurt accented his point by rolling his hips into Blaine's, revealing his already half-hardness. Blaine responded by letting out an unrestrained grunt. Kurt couldn't even attempt to restrain the moan that escaped his lips at the sound.

"I—you—only if you want to." Blaine finished his sentence and his brain felt like it was melting. The way Kurt's eyes were dark and unclear was new. It was a breath of fresh air. Kurt's eyes were, for lack of better terminology, filled with lust.

"I d—I mean, I want to. I—I'm scared." Kurt felt like curling up into a ball. This isn't the way he wanted this to go. He did want to do things with Blaine, he really did. But the thought that he would screw up was terrifying to him. That, and the fact that no one had ever seen him naked before left Kurt feeling apprehensive, to say the least. It was scary, thinking of how he would be exposing himself, how vulnerable he would be.

But the look in Blaine's eyes made him feel better. Blaine looked understanding, trusting and so full of love. "Hey, me too. I've never…done this before either. We can learn _together._" Though Kurt already knew Blaine was a virgin, hearing him say it again in more or less words, at this particular time, was comforting. Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling himself closer.

"I want to, but I don't think—" Kurt exhaled his breath before continuing. "I don't think I'm ready for—for _everything_." There. It was out in the open. Kurt Hummel wasn't ready for sex. At least, not completely.

"To be honest, I don't think I am either," Blaine replied softly. He began rubbing small circles into Kurt's lower back, and it soothed Kurt's tense nerves. "But that doesn't mean we can't do _other_ things," Kurt then lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, and their eyes met. "And besides, if whatever we're doing gets too much, we can stop. I don't want to scare you, Kurt. I just want to…to show you how much I love you. _All_ of you," Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, not lingering for long. "I want to show you how much I appreciate you. Does that—does that make sense?" Blaine looked earnest and a little worrisome, but everything he was saying made sense to Kurt, entirely.

"I want to show you how much I love you, too," Kurt replied in a very small voice. "Do you—do you promise we'll stop if—if I—if _either_ of us wants to?" Kurt's demeanor was completely resolute and passionate, and it warmed Blaine's heart.

"I promise, do you?" Kurt nodded in reply. "I also want you to—to tell me if I'm going too far," Blaine paused, waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt only nodded. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin slightly. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine said affectionately before he kissed him passionately. Blaine never gave Kurt the chance to reply, but Kurt himself was too caught up in the moment to notice.

Blaine's tongue could do magically things. The expert way it made its way around Kurt's mouth was exquisite. Blaine's technique was anything but predictable, sometimes soft and sweet, or sometimes needy and desperate, but tonight, it was passionate and longing.

Kurt slowly encouraged Blaine to lie on his back, Kurt still straddling him. Kurt began to want to take control of the kiss, and it's almost as if Blaine sensed that, as he eased his way back out of Kurt's mouth, allowing Kurt to plunge into his rather forcefully.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, and maybe it had been, but they were in no rush. They had time. And as the kisses came full circle to being sweet and languid, Kurt finally decided to make the first move.

Kurt began to trail kisses along Blaine's jaw, quick and fleeting, heading south. He made a stop at Blaine's earlobe, experimentally taking the skin between his teeth and biting down gently. Blaine groaned beneath him, so Kurt took that as a good sign. Kurt was still moving as he trailed open mouthed kisses down Blaine's neck. Kurt sat upright for a moment, planning out his next move, and his next move was simple. "Take off your shirt," Kurt demanded. "Please." He finished lamely. He didn't want Blaine to feel forced into this, politeness was the way to go.

Blaine sat himself up slightly, Kurt still sitting in his lap, as he pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor. Kurt was in awe. Blaine was simply breathtaking. Though Blaine had some coarse chest hair that Kurt wasn't used to because of his lack thereof, it was new and exciting and _wonderful_.

Kurt allowed himself to trail his fingers down Blaine's chest, just exploring. He felt the firm muscle beneath his fingertips and he wondered how it would feel up against his softer, smoother skin. "Can—can you take your shirt off, too?" Blaine spoke softly. Kurt looked up to Blaine's face to see the blush his in his cheekbones. Of course it only made sense that Kurt was shirtless too, so Blaine didn't feel so ill-exposed. So Kurt complied.

As Kurt removed his cardigan, folding it neatly and placing it on his nightstand, Blaine's hands slowly started to rub against Kurt's thighs, smooth and gentle. As much as Kurt wished it was relaxing him, it was actually making him excited. Blaine's hand was so close to his cock, it was thrilling.

Kurt began to undo the buttons of his shirt slowly, tantalizingly so. And the moan Blaine released was a testament to the speed. Once Kurt had reached nearly the bottom of the shirt, he began to untie his bowtie slowly and carefully with delicate hands. Blaine wanted nothing more than those hands to be on his body, embarrassingly so.

Once Kurt had rested the bowtie on top of his folded cardigan, he finished with the buttons of his shirt. When Kurt peeled the shirt away from his skin, Blaine was in complete amazement. Kurt was beautiful. His skin looked so smooth and soft and oh so delicate. It was pale and free of any form of blemish. It was a porcelain canvas.

Blaine reached out timidly before running his calloused hands over the silky surface. It felt incredible, just like Blaine had imagined. It was soft, delicate and in a way so indescribably Kurt.

Kurt felt a shiver begging to wrack through his body, but he restrained it and let out a low, guttural moan instead. The feeling of Blaine's rutted hands stroking over the expansive plain that was his abdomen was a whole new feeling in itself. Kurt had never felt so comfortably exposed. It was a wonderful feeling.

Blaine's hands travelled over Kurt's body, making sure to touch every surface. His shoulders, his arms, his pectorals, his stomach, and then Blaine found himself running his thumb over the patch of skin just above Kurt's pants. The 'v' formation of Kurt's hipbones was visible and taunting to Blaine.

"Can you—will you, do you want to—can you take these off?" Blaine hooked his thumb through the belt loop on Kurt's shorts, emphasizing his point. Blaine saw the visible shift of moods judging by Kurt's eyes. They grew dark and colder, Blaine was sure this meant Kurt was aroused, or excited by Blaine's proposal.

When Kurt clamored off of Blaine's lap, Blaine was first worried he'd pushed Kurt too far, only to realize that Kurt was just complying.

As Kurt undid the button of his shorts, Blaine decided it fairer if he did the same. To Kurt's relief, Blaine began to undo his shorts as well.

Once Kurt had slipped out of his shorts, he felt the room heat instantly. The air was thick, and the growing passion between Blaine and himself was thicker. Blaine's hips lifted off the mattress in order for him to slide his shorts off, and Kurt simply stared at his boyfriend. How had they not done this sort of thing sooner?

Kurt stood beside the bed while Blaine settled himself against the pillows on the bed. "C'mere," Blaine spoke once he was comfortable, and Kurt obeyed. He climbed in next to Blaine, almost close enough to cuddle. Blaine draped his arm over Kurt, pulling him closer to his body. "Hi." Blaine said in a whisper. Kurt felt his warm breath ghost over his lips, and he only wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Kurt must've taken Blaine by surprise, because he didn't respond right away. Blaine instead, widened his eyes before sliding them shut and relaxing his lips, allowing them to melt into Kurt's.

Kurt's kiss was soft, and not as forceful as Blaine would've hoped. Then again, this was completely new. They were both lying here, making out, in nothing but boxers. Suddenly, every move Kurt made, every slide of his tongue, every glide of his lips, it all became so much more intense.

Before either boy knew what was happening, Blaine had pulled Kurt on top of himself without breaking the kiss. If Blaine was being honest, this was the most comfortable he'd ever felt. Kurt's body was emanating a dull heat, his lips were moving effortlessly, and Blaine found his hands stroking the dip in Kurt's lower back. All in all, this was comfortable, and it didn't feel forced, or like they were pushing too many boundaries. Part of Blaine wondered why they hadn't done this sooner.

Blaine just about lost it when Kurt began stroking up and down his chest, swirling the light smatterings of hair with his fingertips, sometimes lingering his touch there to press down with more force. Kurt's hands were slowly trailing lower, and lower, and—

Kurt began to tease Blaine. He was lightly pinching the skin just above the waistband of his boxers. He rolled his thumb in a circle motion, coming close to dipping below the waistband, but returning higher just before he could. Blaine felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure. The stimulation of Kurt's fingers on his skin in combination with his warm kisses was doing amazing things for Blaine, starting by hardening his cock further.

In a moment of weakness, Blaine arched his back into Kurt's teasing touch. His chest collided with Kurt's for just a moment, and Kurt pulled back in shock. Blaine felt the tingling sensation the contact had caused on his skins surface, but beneath that, he felt a whole new kind of sensation, one that he couldn't quite describe.

"C-can I…" Kurt stopped speaking to bite his lips, clearly searching for the right words. "Are we—what do you want to do?" Kurt cocked his head to the side, looking at Blaine solemnly. Blaine pursed his lips in a tight line as he thought.

He wanted to feel. He couldn't explain it. He just wanted to feel Kurt, be wrapped up in Kurt, to have Kurt surround him completely. Right now, more than anything, he just wanted to _touch_ Kurt. He wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him. So he told him just that.

"I-I want to—to touch you. Is…is that okay?" Blaine's voice was shakier than he would've liked, but Kurt nodded his head with wide eyes.

"O-of course that's okay," Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would've been, he was more worried that this would be over all too soon. The way Blaine's eyes were so dark, and clouded with lust was enough to send Kurt over the edge, head first, no less. "H-how do we…what do we—should-should I be on th-the bottom?" Kurt wanted nothing more than to bury his head in the ground, he sounded like a babbling virgin. Then again, that's exactly what he was.

"J-just let me take care of you. I-I think I—don't worry, I'll take care of you." Blaine wanted to slap himself in the face, he was prattling on like an idiot. But Kurt didn't seem to notice, he seemed too enticed by what Blaine was actually saying to hear any of the stuttering and stalling. Kurt nodded. He trusted Blaine to take care of him, and right now all he wanted was to be touched. And Blaine was willing and perfectly able. Kurt was ready to surrender himself to Blaine's loving touch.

"I love you." Kurt spoke barely above a whisper, and directly into Blaine's ear. The feeling of Kurt's warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear was intoxicating, to say the least. Unsure of his next move, he did the only thing he could think of doing, he kissed Kurt. Hard.

When their lips met, it felt like there was a whole new level of want and need and _passion_. Blaine kissed Kurt roughly before easing his tongue into the equation. He kissed Kurt deeply and slowly, not worrying about anything but what would make Kurt feel good. He must've been doing a good job, because Kurt moaned and sighed almost at a constant rate.

Blaine wasn't sure when it happened, or how he did it, but he'd flipped their positions so that Kurt was pressed into the mattress, Blaine's weight on top of him entirely. It was odd, feeling every inch of Kurt's skin pressed against his own. But it was _so_ right.

Blaine lifted himself onto his elbows in order to run his fingers up and down Kurt's smooth chest, allowing his fingers to graze over Kurt's nipples more than once, he loved the way Kurt arched himself into the touch and moaned.

Soon, Blaine's fingers found themselves stroking across the patch of skin directly above Kurt's waistband. He wasn't intentionally trying to tease Kurt, but he was thinking about what his next move would be. The teasing was just a bonus.

Blaine decided to be bold. He stopped stroking the skin in preference of palming at Kurt's hardening cock. Kurt's eyes seemingly rolled into the back of his head. Blaine watched the way Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and sucked for air. Blaine began to slowly rub Kurt's cock, eyes still glued to Kurt's reaction.

"Oh god, Blaine, pl-please. I-I need you t-to—" Kurt's sentence ended abruptly as Blaine added pressure to his strokes, causing Kurt to grunt and involuntarily buck into Blaine's hand.

"I'm going to take care of you, Kurt." Blaine spoke with a tone of sureness that he wasn't even sure he actually possessed. Kurt bit down on his lip harder before opening his mouth to let out a loud moan as Blaine squeezed at the head of Kurt's cock through his boxers. Though Blaine was discovering how much fun teasing could be, he'd promised Kurt he'd take care of him. So he was going to do just that.

Blaine hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt's boxers before slowly sliding them off his body. Blaine waited for the protest from Kurt, but it never came. Kurt's eyes remained shut, and he was breathing harder, his chest rising and falling faster than before.

As soon as Blaine got the boxers around Kurt's mid-thigh, Blaine took his eyes from Kurt's face to stare at Kurt's cock. Blaine's jaw physically dropped. His eyes began to wander all over Kurt's entire naked body, Kurt was beautiful. So beautiful, that Blaine couldn't even find words.

"K-Kurt, you're so, so beautiful." As Blaine spoke in whispered tones he began to stroke along Kurt's milky thigh. The skin beneath his fingers was smooth and pale, yet it had a glow about it. Blaine shook his head in disbelief. This beautiful boy beneath his touch was his to keep for as long as Kurt would have him. With this in mind, Blaine wanted nothing more than to make Kurt feel good, make him understand how much Blaine appreciated everything he does. So Blaine lets a hesitant finger travel over the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt wasn't sure if the staring was a good thing, or a bad thing. But when Blaine had told him that he was beautiful, Kurt knew it was a good thing. He wondered if it would've been appropriate to say thank you for the compliment, but the idea was washed from his mind as soon as Blaine's thumb came in contact with the tip of his cock. All thoughts were lost at sea, and Kurt swore he could've come right at that second. His emotions were running high and his heart felt like it was thrumming like a hummingbird in his chest.

Blaine waited a moment. He didn't want to do something wrong, he tried to focus on the types of things he liked when it came to this. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think. He reached out his hand to wrap it around the base of Kurt's cock, gripping gently. Blaine felt Kurt's exhale come out shaky.

Once Blaine had a good idea of what he thought Kurt would like, he pressed two light kisses to each of Kurt's prominent hipbones. Blaine stroked his fingers over Kurt's hipbone, his fingers were trailing towards the base of Kurt's cock, but Kurt's hand reached out to stop him.

"I trust you." Kurt's dark eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This wasn't really about Blaine and his technique. It was Kurt allowing Blaine to see another part of him. A part of him that Kurt can't necessarily control, and him telling Blaine he trusted him, meant that this was really going to happen; Blaine was really going to see Kurt come undone beneath his touch.

Blaine couldn't resist the urge to stretch up and kiss Kurt full on the mouth. Kurt's lips were soft and warm, and the kiss made Blaine feel at peace. As soon as Blaine pulled back, Kurt looked him in the eyes with confidence, and Blaine couldn't help but smile before latching his lips to Kurt's jaw and trailing kisses down from there.

Blaine paid some attention to Kurt's neck, making Kurt moan. He swirled his tongue around Kurt's nipples, enjoying the pleasant grunts from Kurt. As Blaine nibbled at the skin by Kurt's navel, he basked in the sound of Kurt's louder, more relaxed moans. As Blaine continued south, he inhaled a shaky breath before gripping the base of Kurt's cock once again. Blaine flicked out his tongue experimentally on the tip of Kurt's cock. The guttural moan that came from Kurt's lips made Blaine's own cock twitch.

With a firm exhale, Blaine licked a thick strip from the base of Kurt's cock to the tip. He repeated this over Kurt's entire cock, never taking it into his mouth. Blaine wasn't ready for that yet, and he knew this. But the taste of Kurt nearly made him want to try. Instead, Blaine settled for twirling his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there.

At this point, Kurt was biting down on his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. He didn't want this to be over too soon, so he tried to think of something other than the fact that his boyfriends tongue was up against his cock. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was going to give a blowjob or not, his tongue kept tasting, but he never put Kurt's cock into his mouth. Not to say Kurt would be disappointed, but the wet feeling that Blaine's tongue provided made for an excellent insight for the future of their sex life.

Once Kurt's cock was thinly coated with Blaine's saliva, Blaine began stroking Kurt gently. As Blaine's hand ran up and down Kurt's cock, Kurt began to relax into the touch and let out the groans and slurred words.

Blaine's strokes became harder and longer as he squeezed the tip of Kurt's cock whenever his strokes came to that spot. Kurt felt like he was going to die, Blaine's hand was applying just the right amount of pressure, tightening his grip in all the right places. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's rough hands on his cock. Kurt threw his head back when Blaine flicked his wrist as he stroked. Kurt couldn't resist any longer, and he thrust up into Blaine's hand, but Blaine's grip did waver. He continued to pump at Kurt's cock with a strange finesse.

Kurt was close. He could feel it, the familiar feeling of a low, coiling heat in his stomach. The muscles in his stomach began to tense up, and his breathing turned to desperate pants. "B-Blaine, I'm s-s-so close." The words tumbled ungracefully from Kurt's lips as he thrust more frantically into Blaine's fist, and Blaine took each of Kurt's thrusts in stride, pumping back to meet each thrust.

Blaine's hand moved recklessly, almost losing its rhythm. Kurt was moaning and groaning and choking out words "Blaine. Bla-a-a-aine." Blaine looks up to Kurt's thrown back head, seeing the sheen layer of sweat coating his forehead and neck. The droplets are slowly dripping down his neck, and Blaine swallows hard as the beads of sweat pool around Kurt's collarbone. Blaine can feel the familiar feeling of dense heat, low in his groin. He wouldn't last much longer, and this was from just _watching_ Kurt.

"C-come on, Kurt. Let go." Blaine spoke shakily. Blaine's hand was starting to tremble as the speed of his hand moving along Kurt's cock became faster and faster. He felt the feeling of ecstasy as his own release shook his body. "_Kuuuuurt!_" Blaine didn't even bother holding back his volume. Kurt whined loudly, weaving his fingers into his bedspread, desperate for purchase there.

Kurt's toes curled before he let out a loud screech. "_Blaine!"_ Kurt's breath was shaky and he released himself into Blaine's fist. Kurt's eyes were sealed shut as Blaine stroked him languidly through his orgasm. Kurt was breathing heavy, a cloud of bliss washing over him. "Blaine." Kurt spoke his name softly, almost a whisper.

Blaine was still breathing heavy when Kurt repeated his name, this time much more calm and loving. Blaine looked up from Kurt's hip, where his face had been buried after Kurt had finished. "You-you…you're _amazing._" Kurt's chest was still rising and falling heavily, his tone thickly laced with elation.

"You're _very_ welcome." Blaine rocked back his calves carefully, trying to keep Kurt's come away from the bedspread. Blaine reached over Kurt's naked body to grab a few strategically placed tissues. Blaine wasn't going to lie, he'd thought about what Kurt's come would taste like, but right now didn't seem like a good time to test that. "Also, I don't think it's customary that you thank me for the handjob, it was my pleasure. Really." Blaine smiled shyly as he tossed the tissues into the bin before sliding up beside Kurt.

Kurt gave his a confused look, to which Blaine pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows emphatically. Kurt's lips formed a little 'oh' shape as he caught on. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to…reciprocate." Kurt wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or extremely flattered.

"No worries, you did…sort of. I mean, what you did…or what I did, I guess, just…you did your part. Yeah." Blaine wasn't sure exactly how to word it, but he's sure Kurt got his point because he looked away shyly nodding. "Are you happy?" Blaine asked curiously. Because really, that's what this whole experience was for. Blaine wanted to make Kurt feel good, and Kurt coming was the first good sign.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? My amazing boyfriend just stroked me through one of the best orgasms of my _life_. I'm happy—I'm more than that—I'm elated. Why do you ask?" Kurt furrows his eyebrows as Blaine. Blaine takes his fingers and sweeps them through Kurt's now messy hair. It was sticking up in a bunch of different directions, and Kurt looked absolutely breath-taking. Blaine nodded before retracing Kurt's words.

"_One _of?" Blaine quirked a curious eyebrow. Kurt flushed deeply and diverted his eyes away from Blaine's. Blaine was concerned. It wasn't like Kurt to get so embarrassed, especially after what they just did.

"Well, I mean, I expect we're going to do stuff like this more than once…" Kurt spoke in a small voice, still not meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine's expression relaxed into a smile. Blaine put two fingers underneath Kurt's chin, easing it upwards. Kurt finally met his eyes, and Blaine was struck with the beauty of Kurt's piercing blue eyes.

"If that's what you'd like," Blaine placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. Blaine pulled back smiling, to have Kurt's delicate smile to look at. "There's no need to rush, really. We have all of our lives to explore things, and I intend to make use of those years." Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's, and Blaine liked Kurt's face from this close up. He could see all the little imperfections that Kurt tried to hide, he could see each individual eyelash, and he could see the small patches of pink peppering his cheeks that, when looked at from a distance, looks like a collective blush. Blaine was smiling as he realized, _I'm the only one who will ever get to see Kurt like this, this close up_. Blaine slowly pressed his lips to Kurt's, still smiling in the kiss. He could feel Kurt smiling, too, and it made his heart beat a little bit faster.

"I should, I should get dressed." Kurt announced as he pulled back from the kiss. He looked down over his naked body, and blushed even harder. Blaine just chuckled lightly.

"I'd actually love it if you just stayed naked. I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Blaine smiled before pecking Kurt's lips once more.

"I know _you_ wouldn't mind, but I'm sure my mom and dad would." Kurt leaned in to peck Blaine's lips before sliding into a sitting position, Blaine following quickly after him. Blaine began pressing feather-light kisses all along Kurt's shoulder.

"You did it again." Blaine stated, while still peppering kisses along Kurt's shoulder, sending shivers down Kurt's spine in the process.

"Did what?" Kurt asked, slightly off put.

"You called Carole your mom. I'm really proud of you, you know." Blaine continued to kiss lightly across Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shrugged. "She's earned it. Besides, she's been treating me like her son from the minute her and my dad became serious. I figure it's about time I returned the favor," Kurt laughed lightly. "I mean, my dad thinks of Finn as his son, and if he can accept Finn in all his klutzy glory…well, I guess we really are a proper family now." Blaine wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend comfortingly and lovingly. Kurt leaned into the touch before sighing contentedly.

Kurt hated to have to be the one to move, but he didn't know what time it was, so he wasn't going to push his luck when it came to his parents return home. Kurt pulled out of Blaine's warm embrace to redress himself. Kurt laughed lightly to himself as he saw their discarded clothes scattered in the strangest places. His boxers were on top of the rug, his shirt and Blaine's shirt were left on his desk chair, his shorts were on top of his vanity, and Blaine's shorts were hanging out of his laundry basket.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you to bits and pieces, but I cannot allow you to get fully dressed ever again," Blaine slid off Kurt's bed to pluck his shorts from the basket. "Can't we just hang around shirtless all the time? That's not out of the norm, guys are shirtless all the time!" Blaine reasoned.

Kurt let the thought sink in for a moment; he tried to think from his father's perspective. "True, yes. But, most guys aren't hanging out with their boyfriends alone when they decide to be shirtless for the sake of being shirtless. Besides, what logical excuse could I have for just being shirtless?" Kurt was pulling his boxers on as he spoke. Blaine giggled at the little hop Kurt was doing on one foot.

"We were tanning?" Blaine tested the theory, Kurt was about to retort with how ridiculous it was, when he realized that he didn't really want to put a shirt on. Kurt shrugged. "I suppose that should suffice, but that means we have to sit outside, you know." Kurt pulled his shorts on as Blaine fiddled with the button on his own shorts.

"I'm okay with this. As long as you don't put a shirt on." Blaine strode across the room to pull Kurt into his arms and kiss him. Kurt responded instantly by slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth, exploring. Despite what they just did, Kurt thought kissing Blaine was still his favorite thing. A little part of Kurt thought that kissing Blaine would _always_ be his favorite thing. It was simple, and romantic. He could live with that.

Blaine broke the kiss, smiling at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at the goofy grin on his boyfriends face. "Come on, stud." Kurt offered his hand to Blaine with a wink. Blaine couldn't suppress the smile threatening to take over his face. He loved when Kurt stroked his ego, it made his heart feel a little lighter. Knowing that their best friend demeanor was never really gone made him feel like he could fly.

Kurt lead Blaine through the house and out into the backyard. Kurt waltzed onto the lawn unfolding lawn chairs for themselves, facing towards the sun.

"The sunset looks really lovely, you know." Kurt spoke offhandedly.

"Yeah, it does," Blaine shifted his weight. Kurt spun to look at Blaine, a little confused. "Do you wanna cuddle?" Blaine piped up. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's straightforwardness. "I mean, no one will mind?"

"I'd love that," Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's chest, just because he could. "And I'm not sure I care if they mind." Kurt replied honestly, making Blaine smile before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

The kiss was soft and chaste, allowing Blaine to pull back just enough to get in that spot where he could see Kurt up close, his favorite spot. "I love you." Blaine spoke simply. Kurt sighed happily. Those were his favorite words that had ever left Blaine's lips.

"I love you more." Kurt replied just as simply. Blaine shook his head in denial. He didn't know how he would ever be able to prove to Kurt that he loved him more than he thought Kurt could ever love him.

"How am I ever going to prove that I love you more?" Blaine quipped playfully, with a serious undertone. Kurt shrugged, tracing Blaine's bicep with his index finger. "Cuddle time?" Blaine asked gently. He raised Kurt's hand with his own, twining their fingers together.

"Cuddle time." Kurt agreed.

Blaine pulled Kurt by their twined hands over to the lawn chair and lowered himself down first. He spread his legs apart so that Kurt could sit himself in between them. Kurt settled himself down between Blaine's legs, and Blaine's arms came to wrap around his boyfriend protectively. Kurt melted into the touch sighing happily. Blaine's nose nestled into Kurt's hair inhaling Kurt's scent before he pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. Both boys were content sitting in silence, cuddling and watching the sunset.

Neither boy could tell you how long they sat there, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Burt and Carole came home to find the boys quietly cuddling, and didn't even question their shirtless state in favor of leaving the boys in peace.

As the sun disappeared from the sky and the stars came out the kiss the night sky, Blaine decided that it was a good idea that he headed home.

Kurt swears they spent at least another hour just kissing goodbye, but Blaine didn't object. When it was finally time to let Blaine go, Kurt felt his heart drop. But Blaine promised him he'd call him tomorrow, and for Kurt that would have to suffice.

When Blaine had finally pulled out of the driveway and Kurt had watched the headlights disappear down the street, Kurt moped his way back up to his bedroom.

Kurt's heart fluttered slightly as he looked at the way his bedspread was rumpled. Thoughts of the night's activities flew through his mind and they made Kurt smile. Tonight's on goings only further proved to Kurt that him and Blaine were going to make it. No matter the odds.

Needless to say, Kurt slept with a smile on his face.

**A/N: okay, so this was MUCH longer than I thought it would be, but at the same time…I'm glad it was. I wanted it to be slow and romantic, just like how I imagined Kurt and Blaine would take it. And I'm kinda happy with this? **

**So, I'm really sorry it took so long to write, but I had to re-read it like…a bajillion times. I also could only do my writing late at night (when no one was around, and I had the laptop to myself) so most of the time, I got tired and had to keep stopping my writing. So I'm sorry if it doesn't completely make a lot of sense. But…I hope it makes enough sense that you could enjoy it!**

**(IN REGARDS TO R&R…) I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I was kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews on the last chapter, considering I was REALLY proud of the last chapter…but…whatever :/**

**The next chapter for R&R should be up before next week (hopefully) I'm gonna start writing it tonight, in fact! Have a blessed day!**


End file.
